googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:DrCeasium
Hello, welcome to the wiki! FB100Z • talk • 17:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Notation Can you please show me your current notations on the large numbers? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 19:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :We'd love to see your stuff! Factorials have not seen much serious extension since the Torian. FB100Z • talk • 20:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Check my blog post about factorials. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 21:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Largest number... Gigoombaverse... http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cloudy176/The_Best_of_Deleted_Googologisms#Gigoombaverse It is the largest number, larger than meameamealokkapoowa oompa. Think you can coin the bigger number then the gigoombaverse? good luck (but not bad luck). Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Gigoombaverse sucks. You know what's better? Croutonillion. FB100Z • talk • 16:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Kilohugexul What is definition of kilohugexul number? It appears in definition of superior kilohugexul, but its definition doesn't. Also, based on this, how does sequence for grand superior hugexul continue? LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:38, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :According to this page, Kilohugexul = Hugexul!1,...,1,2 (with 200 entries, including the last 2). I want more 15:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I haven't seen that page. LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:59, April 26, 2013 (UTC) DrCeasium, next time use the source mode, we dont want to keep cleaning up the spans/. Thanks. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 03:08, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Area Do you live in UK? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) BIGG Is BIGG larger than meameamealokkapoowa oompa? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :I currently think that my numbers overtake the meameamealokkapoowa oompa somewhere around Hugebixul, but i'm not sure. If they don't overtake it there, then i'm pretty certain that they will definitely have done so by the BIGG, so in answer to your question, probably yes.DrCeasium (talk) 09:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Well done, if yes... You take how much effort? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) We want back the ‽, maybe we shall call it BIGGG. Jiawhien (talk) 11:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) BIGGG can stand for Bewilderingly Incomprehensibly Great Ginormous Googolism BIGGGG can stand for Bewilderingly Incomprehensibly Grand Great Ginormous Googolism BIGGGGG + glorious BIGGGGGG + gratuitous BIGGGGGGG + gigantic HUGE can stand for Horrible Unspeakable Ginormous Expression Wythagoras (talk) 18:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Using these layman's words isn't a good idea, we can't name, for example, BIGGG...GGG (with Graham's number G's). Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 18:52, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Small An extremely small number in your lota function is lota((1/lota(BIGG))). And Do you think that it is bigger than Xi? Jiawhien (talk) 10:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :The Iota function is sort of cheating really, because it just calls every other function in existence (excluding itself), so yes it will be bigger than everything else, but I don't really like it and it's not a serious competitor for the uncomputables.DrCeasium (talk) 10:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Numbers List on your site On your full number list is a mistake: Hugexul = 200!200(1)200, but Hugebixul = 200!200(1)200 I think that Hugebixul should have an additional (1)200 Wythagoras (talk) 17:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :fixed it. Thanks for pointing it out.DrCeasium (talk) 16:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Iota function I like concept of your Iota function, but the mayor flaw in it is point where you say "with the least powerful nearest the n". There is no well agreed method of saying which function is more powerful. For example, take functions \(f(x)=x\text{ and }g(x)=x+\varepsilon \text{sin}x\) for some small \(\varepsilon\), so that g(x) is increasing. g(x) will oscillate between being larger and smaller than f(x), so it is hard to say which function is more powerful. LittlePeng9 (talk) 17:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) help I'm trying to understand your notation and I'm drowning in @ signs! Can you explain to me how the w/ operator and multidimensional arrays work? (I also feel that the @ sign is really a poor choice — not your fault, just a funky convention. Instead of using \(@_1,@_2,@_3,\ldots\) I would recommend using geometrical shapes: \(\bullet,\circ,\diamond,\ldots\)) FB100Z • talk • 21:33, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :We really need to agree on a definite 'rest of array' symbol. I like your idea of the shapes, and it does seem to make it a lot easier to read. At some point i'll re-write the definitions using these symbols.DrCeasium (talk) 16:26, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :The "@" is the part of the expression. Jiawhien (talk) 11:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Year You are one year older than me. Jiawhien (talk) 05:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :I think that you're 13 or so. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 18:50, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, DrCeasium was born same year as me! LittlePeng9 (talk) 19:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Pffft. Kids these days. FB100Z • talk • 20:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :@FB100Z, No. 01:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::@Ikosarakt1, Yes. 01:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC)